


The Revenge of Barry Allen

by Coldandbroken



Series: Not Close Enough, Too Far Away [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldandbroken/pseuds/Coldandbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets revenge at the unorthodox methods Teams Flash and Arrow used to get him and Oliver together. How, you ask? By pranking them, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revenge of Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> The feedback on my other story was helpful in pointing out some things I hadn't really realized about my story when I wrote it at 2 in the morning. So I changed some tags in the other story and made this one, and as you can tell by the title, Barry gets a little bit of justice. Enjoy!

A red blur moved quickly through the streets of Star city. Zooming through the streets, Barry made his way to the Arrowcave ("It's not the Arrowcave, Barry.""What else should it be called, then?"). He was only in there for a moment but a moment was all he needed to do what he wanted. Next, he made his way to Oliver's apartment. Nothing out of the ordinary, He'd been staying over there a lot more lately, but what he was doing there definitely wasn't normal. He'd timed it so neither Oliver nor Thea were home. As soon as he was done, he ran to Oliver's room, and waited.

\----------

The next day when Thea woke up, she did her normal routine. When she walked into the kitchen, Oliver and Barry were already up, chatting idly by the windows. Oliver was holding a cup of his disgustingly black coffee, while Barry had none. 

She made a cup of coffee, adding in the cream and an unhealthy amount of scoops of sugar into her coffee, and took a sip. She reeled back in disgust gagging, vaguely aware of Barry's laughter in the background. She ran to sink, trying to rinse her mouth out as best as she could.

"OH MY God! That was disgusting!" Thea shouted once the taste was bearable. She noticed Barry was laughing, while her brother was just looking confused.

"Barry, what did you do?" Thea asked him. Barry was too absorbed with laughter to notice, so he pointed at a note next to the sugar jar Thea didn't notice before. She picked it up and read what it said.

_Thea,_

_As payback for the pain you caused when Ollie and I had a slight misunderstanding, I have replaced all the sugar with chalk dust. Don't worry, it's technically edible, but it doesn't taste bad._

_Barry_

_P.S I have also hidden your makeup around the house in different spots._

When she looked up from the note, Barry was gone. Oliver took the note from her hands and immediately started cracking up as his sister frantically started searching for her makeup.

\----------

Later that morning a little before noon, Felicity walked into the arrow cave, engrossed with something on her tablet, tapping away. She ignored the sound of Oliver and Barry training and sat down. When she finally looked up, she let out a scream.

Oliver and Barry rushed into the room, the younger man having a smirk on his face, chuckling

When she looked up from the note, Barry was gone. Oliver took the note from her hands and immediately started cracking up as his sister frantically started searching for her , Felicity walked into the arrow cave, engrossed with something on her tablet, tapping away. Shever ignored the sound of Oliver and Barry training and sat down. When she finally looked up, she let out a scream.

Oliver and Barry rushed into the room, the younger man already having a smirk on his face, laughing. Oliver took a look at the station before also cracking up.

"Do you like the new set up?" Barry asked sarcastically before he burst out laughing, unable to keep it together anymore. All of the fancy computers had been replaced with old Laptops Barry had found at a garage sale. When he was buying them, the woman looked at him as if he were crazy, but he bought them anyways. He'd be surprised if they even turned on, let alone was able to do anything Felicity had needed to do.

"Oh my God, Barry, do you know how long it took to set all this up? And where did you even put the other oneside anyway? Oh my God, Barry." She said, her voice shrill. Barry was too absorbed in his laughter, so he pointed at the note resting on the keyboard. She read the note, her face somewhat between disbelief, anger, and shock. When she looked up from the paper, both Barry and his boyfriend were gone.

\----------

Later that night, a bank robbery and hostage situation took place, so the Green Arrow and Spartan suited up. As soon as Diggle moved to get the suit he froze. He picked up the note resting on his suit and read it quickly. He couldn't get a spare suit because the only other one he had was one he kept somewhere secret at home, and he couldn't go get it because time was of the essence. Looks like Spartan's new color is a hot pink. He ignored Oliver's cackling and put on the suit, then rushed out the door. God, even his gun was pink.

\----------

That night, after both men's patrols, Barry and Oliver laid together in Oliver's bed, facing each other in their underwear.

"Do you think I went too far today? I kinda feel bad now..." Barry asked softly.

"Nope, not at all. If anything, they got off light." Oliver replied.

"Maybe, but they're still my friends and everything worked out in the end." Barry argued.

"Yeah, but still. I don't like it went people mess with my things." Oliver growled, pulling Barry closer and nuzzling and nipping at his neck. Barry's giggles were music to his ears, and it was his third favourite sound (the first and second were the gasps and moans he made in bed) and Oliver could listen to it forever.

"Ollie, I have work tommorrow." Barry whined. Oliver groaned and pulled away, letting out an exaggerated 'fine'.

They laid there for a few minutes, before Oliver broke the silence.

"So, how am I going to get your friends back tommorrow hurting you?"


End file.
